


Day 5: Scars

by GemmaRose



Series: Matt Holt Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Shiro isn't the only one with scars from his year in space.





	Day 5: Scars

Matt ran his fingers over the raised tissue, letting his touch dip into the hollows which dotted this particular scar. “This is from my first mission.” he said, turning his arm so Takashi could see more of it. “We were fighting a guard with this crazy, like, barbed wire whip.” he chuckled and lifted his hand. “So of course I grabbed the nearest thing i could find and tried to shoot out his kneecaps. Missed by a mile, but the second one got him in the nuts so it worked out alright.” he flexed his arm, making a shiny spot just above his elbow catch the light.

“This one I got fixing a ship’s engine.” he explained, tracing the edges. “One of them jammed, and we were being chased, so I stuck my arm in and un-stuck the fan.” he grinned as his hand stilled. That had been an awesome day, they’d blown the shit out of a battleship, managed not to get shot down by its little drone fighters, _and_ he’d made a reputation as a badass.

“And those?” Takashi asked, indicating the line of raised circular scars along his other forearm. Places where the druids had sunk needles into his flesh and taken sample after sample before sending him off to the work camp his friends had rescued him from.

“Innoculations.” he said with an easy smile and dismissive wave of his hand. “They had to make sure I wasn’t a walking smallpox blanket, and also make sure I wasn’t gonna catch space-measles and die.” he chuckled, only a little forced, and ran his hand over the series of dots on his skin. “Space-measles fuckin suck.”

“I can imagine.” Takashi smiled, small and wry, and reached out to trace the most visible of his scars. “What about this one?” his voice was low, soft. “Did it hurt?”

“Like a bitch.” Matt nodded. “No awesome story to go with it, though.” he grimaced, lifting a hand to rub at the line. “I wasn’t paying attention, and I walked right into someone carrying a shovel. Shovel first.”

Takashi snorted, and Matt hit him on the shoulder. “It’s not funny!” he protested, though he knew it was a futile effort. The friend he’d been talking to when he walked into the shovel had doubled over wheezing with laughter when it happened, and Shiro would’ve gotten on with her like a house on fire if she wasn’t off undercover somewhere.

“It’s kinda funny.” Takashi grinned, muffling his giggles in a loose fist.

“You’re not allowed to tell Pidge, okay?” he threatened. “You tell her, I take your ass to the training deck and-”

Takashi’s grin widened, and Matt punched him again.

“I didn’t say anything!”

“But you know I fight with a staff, and you were totally thinking it.” Matt accused, jabbing a finger in Takashi’s face. He didn’t deny it, and didn’t laugh, but Matt could see his chest and shoulders shaking with repressing it. “You are such a dork.” he said, flicking Takashi’s forehead through the tuft of white. It made him look so much older, almost like he was a responsible adult, which was impressive considering he was currently a little pink in the face trying not to laugh at an innuendo which hadn’t even been spoken.

“So, where’d you get that one?” he asked, poking at the pink, slightly sunken skin which stretched over the bridge of Takashi’s nose. “I must’ve missed that fight.”

Takashi swallowed his laughed, and exhaled heavily. “Me too.” he said softly. “I don’t remember a lot of what happened, between that first fight and waking up back on Earth.”

“Hey.” Matt placed his hand over Shiro’s flesh and blood one. “It’ll come back to you. And when it does, you’ll have an awesome story to tell.”

“Wish I could be that optimistic.” Shiro grinned, that small wry thing again, and Matt’s chest ached.

“And if it’s less than awesome, you can make something up!” he insisted. “Like, I’m sure as hell not telling Pidge where I got these.” he gestured at the dots down his arm and the line across his face. “I’m gonna say this is from a swordfight, and these are from a giant mosquito alien that I smashed like a piñata and splatted over half my landing party.”

Shiro snorted, and Matt grinned. “Feeling better?”

“A bit.” Takashi nodded.

“C’mon.” he stood and offered a hand to Takashi. “I was promised a full tour of this ship, and so far you’ve only showed me like eight things.”

“We really don’t use most of the rest of the space.” Takashi admitted, letting Matt pull him to his feet. “I’m not entirely sure what’s on most of the floors.”

“Well, then.” Matt grinned wide, pulling his sleeves down as he headed towards the door. “Let’s go find out.”


End file.
